Filip Engell
Filip Engell er en ung dreng, født menneske men har kort været en djævel. Filip har rejst gennem det hinsides, primært Helvede, og oplevet mange ting, der har udfordret hans tro og morale. Før Filip blev født mistede hans far, Victor Engell, sit liv i et trafikuheld, og hans mor havde altid siden fortalt ham, at hvis han var god, ville han komme i Himlen og være sammen med ham. Filip er en "1'er", det artigste, sødeste, mest ansvarlige form for menneske, men lykkedes det alligevel Lucifer, Djævelen, at bringe Filips skyggesider frem. Filip har deltaget i Den Store Djævlekrig. Filips første rejse til det hinsides skete, da han blev skubbet af bøllen Søren ud foran en bil kørt af Mortimer, Døden, døde og blev kom til Helvede. Djævelen var dødelig syg og havde desperat brug for en arving, og havde udvalgt Søren, men hang nu på Filip. Der var ikke tid til at prøve igen, så Filips oplæring i ondskab begyndte straks. I Helvede forelskede han sig i djævlen Satina Mørch, og mødte hendes ekskæreste, Aziel Stofeles, som hadede mennesker. Det lykkedes Djævelen at bringe Filips skyggesider frem og gøre ham til en djævel, ved at få ham til at tro, at Satina og Aziel var kærester. Efter Filip opdagede løgnen opdagede han og Satina et mordforsøg på Djævelen og den skyldige, Aziel, som havde forgiftet Lucifer med en harefod. Med den skaffet af vejen blev Lucifer rask. Uden vreden foretog Filips djævelske sig. Aziel og hans medskyldige mor blev forvist til Ydergård. Filip blev derefter sendt tilbage til livet. På jorden var der kun gået to sekunder. Søren var så chokeret over, hvad der var sket, at han var blevet venlig over for Filip. Da Dødens terning blev stjålet blev Filip hentet tilbage til det hinsides af Mortimer for at hjælpe med at genfinde den. Sammen med Satina rejste han til Dødens rige. I Mortimers hus, så de alle menneskernes timeglas, og i hans mors timeglas, opdagede Filip, at hun snart ville dø af en hjerneblødning. De fandt omsider terningen og dens tyv, Aziel. I kampen der fulgte, bedkadigjorde Aziel Filips timeglas. Aziel blev bidt af slangen Tempus, hvis gift ældede ham med flere år før han flygtede. I hemmelighed rullede Filip Dødens terning for sin mor og gav hende flere år at leve i. Filip blev endnu engang sendt tilbage til livet. Hans far... Aziel i virkeligheden... En dag slugte Søren en fremmaningspille og døde før tid, så Filip var nødt til at drage tilbage til det hinsides efter hans sjæl. Rejsen førte Filip både til Paradis, hvor han mødte Gud, og til Hades, hvor han fandt Søren. Søren valgte dog at blive i Helvede. Pludselig blev Satina bortført af en tyster på Aziel Stofeles' ordre, og Lucifers slotstjener Grumske blev fundet i ledtog med Aziel. Han havde blandt andet myrdet portvogteren Skumleskæg. Selv efter flere nætter med tortur, ville Grumske ikke røbe, hvad han vidste, og det blev først da Filip opsøgte ham, at Grumske begyndte at tale. Samtidig forvandlede Filip sig igen til en djævel. Grumskes handlinger havde sat Den Store Djævlekrig i gang for alvor. Mod Lucifers ordrer reddede Filip Satina tilbage fra Aziels "Ny Helvede". I krigen, som udkæmpedes ved Helvede, mistede Filip næsten sin forstand til en tyster, og Helvede var nær ved at tabe, da Gud og hans englehær kom dem til undsætning. Jesus helbredte Filip. Efter slaget vendte Filip tilbage til sit slotskammer for at hente en gave til Sortehorn Mørch, som var blevet såret i krigen, men Aziel dukkede op og slog ham ud. Han lænkede Filip til en mur i torturkammeret under slottet, og skar hans hale, vinger og horn af, mens Filips far var tvunget til at se på. Filip mistede bevidstheden, og da han kom til sig selv havde Aziel løsnet hans lænker. Mortimer dukkede op afledte Aziels opmærksomhed mens Filip greb et af sine afskårne horn, stak Aziel i hjertet med det og dræbte djævlen. Bagefter fik Filip fire timer til at tale med sin far, før han var nødt til at vælge mellem at blive i Helvede eller vende tilbage til livet. Hans timeglas var revnet, så han aldrig kunne vende tilbage igen af egen vilje. Filip valgte livet. I sit værelse fandt han en sten fra Satina, hvorpå der var malet ordene "Jeg glemmer dig aldrig." Efter halvandet år på jorden, følte Filip sig som en fange, spærret inde i sit eget liv. Han havde ikke kunnet lægge de mange hændelser i det hinsides bag sig, han havde konstant hovedpiner og længtes inderligt efter Satina. Filip havde fået overnaturlige evner, som han brugte både godt og ondt. Han var ensom og vred på Gud, på Døden og endda på sin mor. En dag, da Søren fremmanede sig selv og næsten forårsagede en katastrofe, fik Filip muligheden for at drage tilbage til Helvede. Mortimer havde repareret hans timeglas, så det kunne lade sig gøre. Denne gang var det Gud som havde sendt bud efter ham. I Helvede var der gået hele otte år, og Satina havde fået en ny kæreste, Dagon. Filip følte imidlertid, at Gud kun så ham som en brik i et spil, og undrede sig over, at en almægtig og alvidende skaber ikke selv vidste, hvad der var galt. Samtidig kom Filip på færten af en sammensværgelse da Jesus og hans søn forsvandt fra Paradis og en forbandet, Lilit, viste sig i Edens have. Sporene førte Filip og Satina til en glemt underverden, hvor de fandt Lilit, der var dødelig såret. Hun viste Filip sine minder, fra hendes mand Kains mord under Djævlekrigen til overfaldet på hende, og hvordan Jesus blev tvunget til at genoplive Aziel Stofeles. Historie Tidlig liv Før Filip Engell blev født, mistede hans far Victor Engell sit liv i et trafikuheld, alene i sin bil. Det skyldtes en djævel ved navn Mastema, men det vidste Victor ikke på det tidspunkt. Djævelens lærling Dødens terning Den forkerte død Ondskabens engel Den faldne engel Den faldne djævel Fysisk udseende Filip Engell har ildrødt hår og dybblå øjne. Som djævel havde han dybe, sorte øjne, et par enorme flagermusvinger, der voksede ud af hans ryg, en lang hale og lange, spidse, glatte horn, der voksede i panden. Første gang Filip blev til en djævel, var hans horn længere end de fleste på hans alder, og anden gang, blev de længere end de fleste djævles. Personlighed Filip var altid den artige dreng. Han lavede aldrig noget forkert og hjalp altid folk. Det ændredes da han kom ned i Helvede. Lucifer gjorde alt for at gøre ham til en djævel, og det lykkedes. Han ville da gøre alt for at en person havde ondt, grine når en person græd, nyde andres skader osv. Da Filip blev til et menneske igen, beholdt han nogle af de mørkere kvaliteter, han havde følt som djævel. Nu var han i stand til at opføre sig mere vovet og kunne lyve. Han indså, at ondskaben og det amoralske, var nødt til at eksistere, hvis det gode skulle, og at det ikke var forkert, at have nogle skyggesider. Evner Som menneske har Filip ingen specielle evner eller egenskaber. Han er relativt svag, ikke god til at tegne og meget almindelig på mange måder. Dog har han vist en særlig god sans for at forbinde begivenheder og opdage sammenhænge, som er kommet ham, Satina og hans andre venner i Helvede til gode, når der skulle opklare flere forskellige mysterier. Som djævel kunne Filip forvandle sig, og det lykkedes ham at mestre denne egenskab til næsten perfektion. Han kunne også flyve ved hjælp af sine flagermusvinger, og af Lucifer lærte han at lokke folk, en egenskab, som han beholdt, efter Den Store Djævlekrig og han vendte tilbage til livet. På dette tidspunkt var Filip blevet et menneske igen, men på grund af, at han havde set Gud, og vidste han fandtes, kunne han pludselig gå oven på vand, ligesom Jesus, og han opdagede også, at han ved tankens kraft, kunne få ild til at bevæge sig som han ville have det. Forhold Satina Mørch Han er forelsket i Satina. Skumleskæg Skumleskæg er den første som Fillip møder, efter han døde. Søren Søren er den værste bølle på Filips skole, og var skyld i Filips første død, da han en uge var ude efter Filip, mobbede ham, og fik ham skubbet ud foran en bil ved et uheld. Han er meget ond og bruger et koncept som kaldes "ugens fordømte", hvor han vælger et nyt mobbeoffer hver uge, og går efter personen indtil det ringer ud om fredagen. Efter Fillip vendte tilbage fra Helvede første gang, begyndte Søren at ændre sig og blev mere venlig over for Filip. Chokket over næsten at miste Filip og vide, at det var hans egen skyld, havde givet drengen skyldfølelse, og han så det som sin pligt, at hjælpe Filip og være hans personlige beskytter. Da Søren slugte en fremmaningspille og blev kørt ned, før hans tid var inde, dragede Filip til det hinsides, for at hente hans sjæl tilbage. Dog valgte Søren at blive i Helvede, hvor han endelig havde fundet et sted, han hørte hjemme. Her forvandlede han sig langsomt til en djævel, komplet med horn, hale og vinger. Tilbage i livet mødte Filip Sørens plejemor, en af de mange, han havde haft. Det var tydeligt for Filip, at Søren havde haft det svært. Begge hans forældre var døde. Plejemoren fortalte ham, at han havde noget godt i sig, og Filip var enig. Aziel Stofeles Lucifer Familie Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * ''Djævelens lærling'' * ''Dødens terning'' * ''Den forkerte død'' * ''Ondskabens engel'' * ''Den faldne engel'' * ''Den faldne djævel'' Kuriositet * Filip Engell er hovedpersonen i Kenneth Bøgh Andersens fantasy-bogserie Den Store Djævlekrig. * I ''Djævelens lærling''-musicalen vil rollen som Filip Engell blive spillet af Oscar Dietz. Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Hovedpersoner Kategori:Mennesker Kategori:Djævle Kategori:Familien Engell